Miel amarga
by Minino Rosa
Summary: yami se enamoro y fue traicionado, ahora el quiere ... bueno no diré mas, esta no es la típica historia, pasen y descúbranlo por si mismos. Yugioh no es mío, yaoi y mucho mas


Bueno, hoy confieso que estoy de mal humor, qué descortés debo presentarme primero, mi nombre es Yami, soy estudiante de último año de secundaria, y la razón de mi mal carácter, no es otra cosa más que la "adorable pareja miel" como la mayoría los apoda, pero déjenme que se los presente y que les diga el porqué del inmenso odio que siento por ellos justo en este momento, comenzare desde el principio. Cuando comencé mis estudios de secundaria siempre fui destacado, en mi salón todos me conocían por mi inteligencia, mi talento deportivo y mis distintivos amigos, bueno también tenía fama de ser un promiscuo sexual (juro que no sé de dónde sacaron ese rumor), por dos años toda mi vida fue estudiar y andar con mis amigos. Les presentare brevemente a mis amigos, primero Marik un estudiante que llegó del extranjero justo antes de comenzar la secundaria, al ser mi vecino mis padres me obligaron a juntarme con él, yo pensaba que era un loco psicópata por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, y cuando lo conocí bien me di cuenta que en efecto si era un loco psicópata, aunque uno muy agradable. Luego esta Bakura, él es de los que tiene cara de matar a cualquiera que se atreva a mirarlo a los ojos, es incapaz de matar pero sí da buenas palizas, lo irónico es que mi madre me dice que sea más educado así como él, ya que Bakura siempre le habla de usted y se comporta muy amable en su presencia, luego esta Kaiba, mi favorito, lo conozco desde la guardería, crecimos juntos, somos inseparables no tenemos ningún secreto, llegamos a tener tanta confianza que el año pasado me animé a pedirle que me ayudara a perder la virginidad, fue el único chico con el cual no me daba vergüenza mostrarme desnudo, pero esa no es la parte relevante de esta historia.

El caso es que hasta hace unos meses yo estaba tranquilo, cuando un día un chico de otro salón comenzó a hablarme, Yugi Muto comenzó la plática tranquilamente, era dulce y tierno admito que me gustó, el problema era el novio miel (les explico, la pareja miel estaba conformada por Yugi y Tea, ambos nominados la pareja del año dos años consecutivos, tenían un club de castidad y daban intensas charlas de amor y respeto, lo cual me parecía en extremo aburrido, en fin en resumidas cuentas ellos eran la envidia de los otras parejas y los consentidos por los maestros), por lo que de conversar no pasaba. Congeniamos mucho y muy rápido, él me confeso que sentía algo por mí y que le daba pena esa situación, yo lo besé y fue el cielo, otro día fuimos a un motel (debí sospechar que algo no estaba bien cuando el tipo que atendía el lugar saludo a Yugi por su nombre), tuvimos intimidad y fue fantástico (supongo que me debió generar más sospechas que Yugi supiera más del tema que yo y fuera más elástico o el hecho de que me pidiera que le pegara y dijera cosas sucias mientras lo hacíamos). Nuestros encuentros se repitieron con mucha frecuencia, hasta que cometí el error que lo arruinó todo. Estábamos en el motel, Yugi estaba en cuatro y yo dándole muy duro como a él le gustaba.

-Más fuerte Yami, párteme en dos -me exigía y yo traté de complacerlo aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas -no seas niña, demuestra que eres hombre – (ok eso me dolió un poco en mi orgullo, yo no era del tipo violento, no sentía tanto placer en eso, quizá al principio lo hice para probar una experiencia nueva, sin embargo por complacerlo no decía nada)

Justo para terminar, justo en el momento en el cual nos veníamos los dos, yo dije tres palabras:

-Yugi, te amo -eso fue como si yo mismo me detonara una bomba nuclear en mi propia cara.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo arruinas? -preguntaba Yugi con mucha ira y después me lanzó un golpe al rostro, sé que si se lo hubiera devuelto lo noqueo, pero estaba tan desconcertado que ni siquiera sentí que me doliera

-¿Pero que hice? -fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

-Esto solo es sexo, nada de sentimentalismos idiotas, esa basura romántica no va conmigo, ¿sabes qué?, creo que ya no me diviertes hasta aquí llegamos –dijo mientras se vestía y salía muy enfurecido. Yo me quedé frío, ¿acaso ese niño era el chico que todas querían como novio, al que todo mundo miraba como un dulce, muy amable y chico perfecto?

Me tomó un buen tiempo calmarme y vestirme, justo antes de abandonar la habitación un timbre llamo mi atención, el celular de Yugi sonaba, lo dejó olvidado en el suelo, lo tomé pero no contesté, la llamada era de la novia, y después llegó un mensaje y lo abrí solo por curiosidad, decía: "Yugi, ¿ya terminaste con Yami?, porque estoy tan mojada de solo imaginar las cosas que hacen, espero que me invites a la próxima, un trio seria genial". ¿Era acaso eso posible, esa perfecta pareja a los que todos envidaban eran en realidad unos depravados y pervertidos sexuales? Hice lo único sensato que se me ocurrió, llame a mis amigos y les mostré el celular. Bakura y Marik se partían de la risa y no paraban de molestarme con bromas tontas, Seto solo me miraba seriamente más de lo normal.

Me sentí tan mal que comencé a llorar, fue ahí que mis amigos dejaron de reír y me ofrecieron quemar la casa de Yugi y golpear a la zorra o al revés como yo lo prefiriera, me sentí tentado por su oferta, pero no quería que ellos se metieran en problemas. Luego noté que Kaiba miraba mucho el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté.

-¿Revísate el teléfono? -me preguntó sin soltarlo.

-No -le respondí -no tenía ganas de ver que otras porquerías tenía.

-Hay videos muy explícitos y muy interesantes -dijo el castaño.

-¿Y eso qué? -me dolía pensar en eso.

-El baile de primavera será pronto -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, la típica que usa cuando piensa en cosas malas o perversas y lo peor: Marik y Bakura rieron con él, ni quise preguntar.

Ahora, varios días después del asunto del motel, sólo falta una semana para el baile, y aunque mi sed de venganza late con pasión desbordante, tengo que calmarme, porque, el otro día hice que yugi tropezara por las escaleras, no solo salió ileso sino que me regañaron y estuve en detención tres días, lo cual fue raro pensé que me expulsarían pero no, luego, intente quemar el cabello del amatista pero llovió ese día. No me juzguen no soy una mala persona, en otras circunstancias simplemente me olvidaría del asunto y regresaría con mi vida normal, pero es que ellos no tienen perdón. Después de que Seto mirara el teléfono, descargó todo el contenido en su laptop y luego mandó a Bakura a devolver el teléfono al motel, (justo a tiempo ya que Yugi llegó unos minutos después a buscarlo), unos días después me anime a ver todo lo que había, no daré detalles, pero si diré que había videos íntimos de la pareja y no solo de ellos, sino de ella con varios tipos y también de él con varios desconocidos (por lo menos yo no los había visto). Inclusive con algunos maestros de la escuela, pero eso no era lo peor, o no había algo que si no puede soportar, una conversación de ellos, donde Yugi decía que quería conmigo y de Tea apoyándolo para que me conquistara, para así después los dos "jugar" conmigo, querían amaestrarme (es que me vieron cara de perro o que).

No puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya, no puedo dejar que la escuela los glorifique con tanta perfección, bueno mis arranques quizá fuero algo apresurados e infantiles, debo controlarlos.

Hablando de otra cosa, he notado a Seto un poco distanciado de mí, eso me duele un poco, ya no me habla como antes y suele decir que se ocupara para ya no quedar conmigo por las tardes como antes. Puede que sea un poco mi culpa, mientras salía con Yugi le rechacé varias salidas, pero no lo hice a propósito, solo díganme ¿acaso ustedes cuando se enamoran no dejan un poco de lado a sus amistades? Digo, no es que los olviden por completo, lo que pasa es que quieres pasar más tiempo con ese chico o chica que te gusta y no siempre logras equilibrar el tiempo para salir, ¿o me equivoco?, supongo que puedo hablar con él y ver si las cosas pueden ser como antes.

Acabo de hablar con él y me regañó, no entiendo, dijo que soy un niño inmaduro y que no entiendo las cosas, pero no me dijo por qué (no soy un adivino), ¿cuál fue mi error?, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que se le pase, darle su espacio y tranquilidad. O quizá deba ir a verlo a su casa e insistir hasta fastidiarlo. Y qué creen elegí fastidiarlo, voy rumbo a su hogar, él vive un poco retirado, le llevo algunos postres de esos que nos gustan a los dos. Puedo verlo caminado por su jardín, ¿porque lleva dos vasos de limonada?, ¿por qué se sienta junto a esa chica que jamás en mi vida había visto?, ¿por qué la besa?, sentí que todo mi ser se partía en pequeños fragmentos, me di la media vuelta y comencé mi camino de regreso a casa, creo que ya entendí, tiene novia y ahora solo quiere estar con ella.

Hoy es día, hoy es el baile de primavera, todos están felices, ultimando detalles para la fiesta, sé que la pareja miel será la encargada de los preparativos y que la porrista miel dará un largo y horrible discurso, mientas pasan un video con fotos donde se muestra su perfecta relación soñada, flores y corazones vomitados por todas partes son los adornos, (irónico y patético, qué asco), ya no me he metido en más problemas, ni siquiera sé que es lo que hacen Marik y Bakura con la famosa venganza que preparaban, me he sentido tan triste, no puedo quitar la imagen de Seto besándose con esa desconocida, me hace sentir fatal esa situación (tengo la sospecha de estar enamorado, pero lo negare inconscientemente tanto como me sea posible). Supongo que con que él sea feliz, yo debería sentirme feliz, siempre ha sido genial conmigo, me regalaba golosinas, me acompañaba a fiestas, me cuidaba, me ayudaba con tareas que no entendía, siempre estaba para mí en el momento que se lo pidiera. Maldita sea quiero llorar, pero no puedo solo siento ese horrible nudo en mi garganta y ese molesto ardor en mis ojos. Mis amigos me preguntan si estoy listo para la gran venganza, siendo muy sincero eso ya no me importa, les dije que ya no quería que hicieran nada, gritaron, se quejaron, hicieron una rabieta, pero al final decidieron hacerme caso y desechar su plan.

Bueno ya no me quejare, me iré a casa y comeré helado hasta engordar cinco kilos. Cuando estoy en casa solo (como es habitual por el trabajo de mis padres), suelo invitar a Seto, pedimos comida china o tailandesa y vemos alguna película, por lo que tomé mi celular y escribí un texto, que claro no iba a mandar: "Seto estoy solo y muy triste en casa, debes estar muy feliz, seguramente iras con tu novia al baile, te extraño tanto, me gustaría ser yo el que bailara esta noche contigo, y al que besaras con amor", leí el texto varias veces y me dispuse a borrarlo, oprimí el botón, pero en lugar de que se borrara se envió, me asusté, grité e intenté recuperar el mensaje, todo fue en vano. Cinco segundos después un mensaje de Kaiba me llegó, más me aterré (literalmente salté como gato), tiré el teléfono al otro sofá, hiperventilé, seguramente ya había echado a perder nuestra amistad, una vez que logré calmarme, me animé a ver qué había contestado, "¿Cuál novia? no tengo ninguna, te estoy esperando en la puerta de la fiesta, ¿Dónde estás? también quiero bailar contigo", no me importó que ya tuviera la pijama, salí corriendo hacia la escuela, llegué cansado pero necesitaba una explicación para salir de dudas.

Seto me contó que la chica era una nueva vecina que estaba de visita, que ella lo besó pensando que así lo conquistaría, pero que él la había rechazado, que si ya no se había acercado a mí era porque consideró que yo necesitaba tiempo para superar lo de Yugi. Ahí corté su discurso y me colgué de su cuello besándolo con todas las ganas del mundo, lloré pero de mucha alegría, luego pasó algo extraño, alumnos pasaron quejándose de la indecencia de los miel. Seto y yo entramos a ver qué pasaba, en todas las pantallas se mostraba un video xxx de ellos dos como principales protagonistas, miré a mis amigos con reproche, pero me dijeron que cuando fueron a cambiar el video Tea los había mirado y los corrió pensando que querían jugar una broma como cada año y no les quedó más remedio que dejar todo como estaba y bueno, cuando la pareja daba su discurso y el video comenzó, ya no se pudo detener, supongo que les espera un año muy, pero muy difícil a ese par. Por lo que a mí respecta, tengo el novio más genial del mundo (aunque seto aún no lo sabe, pero será otra historia) y mi futuro no podría ser mejor.

 **hola espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, ya se terminare lo demás, es solo que esto lo hice en un momento de aburrimiento en el trabajo y bueno ya conocen el resto, escuela y practicas no dejan tanto tiempo**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**


End file.
